


The Mouse

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A one-shot with Carol ending up sharing a morning with a small, furry companion.





	The Mouse

Carol reached for her toothbrush in the bathroom and didn’t know what to think as soon as she found Therese had already squeezed a glob of paste on it. She slipped the brush into her mouth and began to scrub. Spitting into the porcelain sink, she stared wearily at herself through the medicine cabinet mirror and pressed both her hands up against her cheeks. She lathered soap and rinsed her face with warm water dripping. She blindly reached over to snatch the hand towel off the metal ring and patted herself dry. Then Carol draped the towel over the fat lip of the sink and made her way downstairs.

Therese had been long gone. She had left early for work this morning. Carol shuffled towards the countertop and spotted just enough cup of coffee still left inside the glass pot. Removing a mug from the cabinet, she had set it down and poured herself a cup. 

Small twitching, squeaky sounds began to break up the long drone of silence. Carol pulled the metal pitcher of creamer out and spotted a mouse scurrying across the linoleum floor near the kitchen table. It was gray and sort of cute.

Carol didn’t so much like the sight of rodents, but she wasn't afraid of them either. She put cream into her coffee and took sight of the sugar cubes. She grabbed one from the candy dish and laid it center on the floor. 

The scent of the crystallized sugar made the mouse scurry over towards the cube. It paused and sniffed before nibbling on the treat.

Carol smirked as she clicked her nails gently on the rim of her mug. As the mouse was feasting, she was busy thinking about another start of a brand new day.

**xxxx**


End file.
